


ain't no trouble with a double

by bleep0bleep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Dirty Talk, Doppelganger, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles accidentally magics himself a double and knows exactly what he wants to do with it.</p><p>Derek is more than a little overwhelmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't no trouble with a double

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Беда не приходит одна](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625251) by [Nymphalidae_Danainae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae)



> _This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader. I do not give permission to this work being read aloud and/or shared with the press, or anyone working on said production of_ Teen Wolf, _including but not limited to cast, crew, writers, or producers. I also do not give permission share this work on third-party websites such as Goodreads, which I believe is a resource intended for published works outside of fandom._  
>  ~
> 
> I was feeling in a bit of a rut with writing sexytimes, so I attempted to do a thing. This is all sex, no plot. And it's all [deputyeyebrow's](http://deputyeyebrows.tumblr.com)fault for prompting this.

Derek looks from Stiles...to Stiles. "What's happening here?"

"Nothing too critical," Deaton says dismissively. "Stiles just attempted a spell far beyond his current aptitude and it backfired on himself."

"Hey!" both Stiles say indignantly and Derek for the life of him can't tell them apart. They're both dressed exactly the same, have the exact same pattern of moles drifting down their cheeks, the same fluffy brown hair and are even holding themselves in the same way.

"So which one is the real Stiles?" Derek asks hesitantly, and then both of them are reaching for him, babbling facts things only Stiles would know, and Derek is a little overwhelmed, so he just hugs both of them, arms patting their backs in a comforting gesture.

"As far as I can tell, they're both Stiles. There's nothing we can do, we're just going to have to wait until the spell wears off. Could be anywhere from a few hours to a few days. In the meantime, Stiles, no more magic, nothing strenuous."

"Okay, fine," the Stiles on the right says, waggling his eyebrows, "Any other restrictions?" the Stiles on the left finishes. They're both grinning.

Deaton looks from one Stiles to another and he says, "Not that I can think of. Just make sure either of them don't get in any trouble, Derek," and then Derek finds himself being dragged out of the clinic by two Stiles.

"Wait...what's happening here?" he finds himself saying once again, and then Derek's getting hauled into the Jeep.

"Back to the loft," one Stiles says, "You drive, I'm gonna mack on our boyfriend."

"No, you drive," the other Stiles says, pushing the keys at him. "I wanna kiss him," and yep, there's a Stiles in his lap, straddling him and kissing him ardently.

"Hey, jerkface, I told you to drive-- you know what, fine," Stiles-in-the-driver-seat says, starting the engine. "But I get his ass first."

 

* * *

 

"What?" Derek pulls away from the kiss. "Deaton said--mmph."

Stiles has always been distracting, but this is so, so much worse and Derek can barely resist, because now one Stiles can twirl his tongue inside Derek's mouth, grind up in Derek's lap, while another Stiles can describe in filthy detail every single thing they want to do to him. “I cannot fucking wait,” Stiles is saying. “Do you think it would feel different if we both went down on you, like I bet two tongues would be so good for you,” and Derek lets out a high-pitched whine just imagining two dark-haired heads bobbing around his cock.

“Derek, do you think you could take both of us at once?” the Stiles driving asks breathlessly. “Stuff you full on both ends, would you like that, I bet you _would_ , so fucking greedy for my cock, and I can finally give it to you--”

Derek is so, so very hard and the scent of arousal in the Jeep from both Stiles, the insistent grinding of one in his lap and the dirty talk from the other one is creating this feedback loop that is incredibly distracting.

As soon as they pull into the parking lot Stiles turns off the engine and darts around the car while the other one still has his hands in Derek's hair, mouthing hot wet kisses down his throat, their clothed erections rubbing up against one another. Then the car door is jerked open and they're both yanked out and Derek is getting pushed against the Jeep, kissed roughly by the other Stiles, his hand popping the button of his jeans eagerly.

"Whoa, whoa," Derek says, grabbing Stiles' wrist. "Didn't Deaton say you shouldn't do anything strenuous?"

"He meant like, serious magic," the other Stiles says, pulling both of them forward into the building.

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to be watching you two," Derek says. While he's still extremely turned on by all the different ways they can fuck now, especially after what Stiles described to him on the ride over here, he knows he should at least try to be responsible.

They make it to the door and the Stiles on the right unlocks it and slides it open.

Derek follows the two of them in, and they both look at Derek's hesitant face and then at each other, breaking out into identical mischievous smiles.

Fuck.

Derek does _not_ have a twin kink, he does not--

Fuck, but he has a _Stiles_ kink, and Stiles knows it.

"Fine, watch us then," one of the Stiles says cockily, and Derek isn't expecting him to grab the other Stiles' face and kiss him. It's tender, exploring, and they both make that soft, pleased groan that Derek loves hearing so much.

"Mm, my lips are soft," the other Stiles says, licking his lips. "Derek, I totally get your fixation on them now."

Derek's throat is dry, he doesn't know what to say. He watches them tug each other out of their shirts, and then shimmy out of their jeans, spanking each other's asses playfully. And then kissing. Derek could barely handle the kissing, but now they're naked, hands trailing down each other's backs, asscheeks getting groped and spread open as they stumble towards Derek's bed in the center of the loft.

Derek follows them, palming himself and watching silently.

"Fuck," Stiles gasps when the other bites down on his neck, trailing his teeth on that hollow the way Derek knows Stiles likes it, but it isn't him giving Stiles that pleasure right now, it's Stiles who knows his own body so well, pleasuring himself.

They tumble onto the sheets, kissing desperately and then there's a brief moment when they break for breath, looking at each other.

"I've always wanted to--"

"Yeah--"

And then the Stiles on top turns around, ass right in front of Derek's face as he takes-- well, himself-- into his own mouth, his own cock hanging heavy between his thighs, and the Stiles laying down sucking on it eagerly.

It's too much, with the sloppy sounds of Stiles and Stiles wetly going at each other's cocks, and that round pretty pale ass bobbing in front him. Derek can't watch this for much longer, and-- well, the spell seems pretty stable so far.

Derek steps forward, placing his hands on Stiles' hips, caressing the sweet curve of his ass.

The Stiles below him pulls his mouth off the cock and says, "Yeah, get it, Derek."

Derek haphazardly grabs condoms and some lube in the nightstand, dumping it all on the bed next to the two Stiles. He spreads the lube onto his fingers and then traces the rim of Stiles' pucker. It's interesting to see those hips quiver a little and not hear Stiles gasp when he teases him; his mouth is otherwise occupied with his own dick, and Derek can see his head bobbing up and down busying himself with the other Stiles’ cock, but still reacting to Derek’s touch.

Derek eases a finger in, stretching him slowly until his hole is shining and wet with lube, adding another, and Stiles cants his hips backwards eagerly to meet Derek’s fingers. The air is filled with twice as many of those little sighs of pleasure from Stiles that Derek is used to, and his own erection is straining against his jeans, aching for release.

Derek crooks his fingers down, searching for that--

“Ah!” Stiles bucks up, letting the other cock fall from his mouth, crying out when Derek finds his prostate.

Derek should finger Stiles more often while sucking his cock because the Stiles on top is just trembling, aching with sensation. “More, Derek,” he gasps, just as the one below reaches up and slaps him on the ass.

“I think your mouth is wanted,” Derek says, pressing Stiles down by the shoulder back onto the other cock; Stiles laps at it while Derek fingerfucks him relentlessly until he’s open and dripping for it.

Derek unzips himself, and relief coursing through his body when his own erection springs free. He strokes himself a little, admiring the sight in front of him; two naked, identical Stiles in his bed, sucking one another off.

Magic is amazing.

Derek shrugs out of his shirt, yanking down his jeans in a hurry. He tears open one of the condoms, rolling it onto himself and then lines himself up behind Stiles, his cockhead tracing circles around Stiles’ opening. The Stiles on the bottom reaches up and traces a hand up Derek’s thigh, until he gets to Derek’s balls, fondling them gently.

Derek groans, easing himself into Stiles slowly. He’s hot all around him, a sweet, slick pressure that feels so, so good. Derek looks down, and it’s incredible, seeing one Stiles’ bright brown eyes blinking up in admiration at him with a cock in his mouth and simultaneously thrust into another Stiles and feel him clench around him.

He’s starting to get into a rhythm, has barely gotten in a few good thrusts when Stiles turns his head around, smirking a little, and then scoots forward and right off his cock. He crawls a few steps away, dragging the other Stiles with him, and the two of them exchange mischievous looks.

“What?” Derek asks, and then he’s abruptly tackled to the bed.

Derek doesn’t know what to do, there are hands everywhere, pinching his nipples, running down his sides, pulling his hair, a mouth sucking on his throat, another kissing him furiously, lips hot and wet with the taste of Stiles’ cock.

The condom is dragged off of him, hands stroking him, and then there are two pairs of lips kissing up the length of his cock, and then a hand trailing down his balls, squeezing. Derek tries to get up to maybe pull one of the Stiles up so he can kiss him, hold him, do something, but then he’s pushed down to the bed.

“We’re gonna make you feel so good, Derek,” one of the Stiles croons to him. The other takes him in his mouth, sucking him all the way down, and then the first Stiles just spreads Derek’s legs, pinning his thighs to the bed.

Derek gasps when he feels the first flutter of Stiles’ tongue against his hole. It’s too much, having one suck his cock and another eat him out; Derek fists his hands into the sheets, hanging on desperately. He can’t even shake off the tremors of pleasure because both Stiles are holding him down, mercilessly working their mouths on him. One Stiles is slowly and surely working him open with his tongue, and the other’s pretty pink mouth is wrapped around his cock.

“St-- Stiles,” Derek breathes out, his chest heaving. He doesn’t even know how long they’ve been at this, but he knows that there’s a sheen of sweat all over his body, and he’s been aroused since the car ride, and now all he wants to do is come. “I’m gonna, I need--”

“Mmm, can’t come yet,” Stiles says, and then he licks a long line from the base of Derek’s cock to the tip, and then swirls his tongue around the head, pressing it against the sensitive underside.

It’s utterly maddening coupled with the way the other Stiles is pressing his tongue inside him, flicking it in slow circles, and both of them are dragging him straight to the brink of orgasm.

The Stiles on his cock releases him, moves up and gives Derek a slow kiss, and in the background Derek hears the cap for the lube click open again, and then the tip of the other Stiles’ wet finger eases into him, and then another. Derek can feel himself chasing the sensation, wanting more. The Stiles kissing him smiles against his lips and then leans back, sitting on Derek’s chest, plump pink cock bobbing in front of him. He scoots forward, pressing the tip of his cock to Derek’s lips, and Derek automatically parts his lips to take him in, revelling in the look of pleasure on Stiles face when as he takes all of it, sucking him down.

Derek lets out a moan that vibrates around the cock in his mouth when Stiles finds his prostate, hooking his finger right into that spot. His fingers press repeatedly, stroking until Derek is a writhing mess, holding on desperately to Stiles’ hips, cock bobbing in his mouth.

The other Stiles’ fingers withdraw, but Derek can still feel himself clenching around them as they leave, feeling empty inside.

Stiles-in-his-mouth is thrusting into his mouth, and if this was just another day in bed with his boyfriend Derek would be happy to get his face fucked and watch Stiles’ throat tilt back and his eyes close in contentment, just like he is now, except that this _isn’t_ just another day and there’s another Stiles in the background, rustling around, doing something.

It’s quickly obvious what that is when Derek’s legs are thrown onto shoulders, and then Stiles is sliding into him. Derek’s never done this before, never had two cocks at the same time, never thought he’d want to; it’s something he’s idly thought about before but the idea of a third in their bed doesn’t sit well with him. He doesn’t want to share Stiles with anyone, but this, _this_ is all Stiles, Stiles in his mouth, Stiles in his ass. It’s overwhelming.

Derek’s whole body shakes with every thrust Stiles gives him, the thrill of being used like this going right to his own cock leaking with need, bouncing on his stomach every time Stiles presses forward. He knows he probably isn’t doing a very good job at keeping the Stiles in his mouth satisfied, he’s so preoccupied with the vigorous fucking he’s getting at the moment. Derek isn’t surprised when this Stiles gets off his chest and climbs over to the side of the bed where the other Stiles is buried deep inside Derek.

He eyes the two of them appreciatively, letting out a low whistle, and then he actually _high-fives himself_. It’s such a Stiles thing to do that Derek would probably laugh if he wasn’t so hopelessly aroused.

“What do you think?” Stiles asks, flitting his eyes between Derek and the other Stiles.

“Yeah,” the other Stiles agrees, and Derek has no idea what’s going on, but if Stiles _doesn’t keep moving he’s going to_ \--

A finger pushes in him alongside Stiles’ cock, and Derek makes a low noise of surprise. _“Stiles,”_ he gasps.

“What?” they both say.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it,” one says, reaching for the lube and pouring a generous amount right onto where the other Stiles has slowed to a tortuously steady pace, knowing probably if he kept pounding away Derek would have come immediately.

Derek can feel the slick drip all over his taint, around Stiles’ cock, and then there are fingers gently probing, stretching him out even further.

“You want this? Both of us at once?” Stiles asks, angling his cock so it teases the edge of his prostate again.

“Yes, yes please,” Derek whines.  

The other Stiles is rolling on a condom and then slicking himself up with more lube, while still stretching Derek with his other hand. Derek lets himself relax, taking a deep breath and then Stiles lines up next to himself, their cocks rubbing together, and then he presses forward. At first it’s too much, and Derek bites his lip at the stretch, and then, oh, then, it just suddenly feels incredible. He’s never been so full before, and then the Stiles both start fucking into him, moving against each other, rhythmically driving into him one after another. They’re both panting, holding on to each other by the shoulders, and they look amazing; cheeks pink and rosy, mouths both red and swollen, looking adoringly at Derek.

Derek howls when they hit his prostate at the same time, and he can feel his claws extend, tearing into the sheets as he grips desperately, and he knows his eyes are probably flashing too by the way both Stiles are watching him in awe. Derek shudders when he comes, spurting hot ropes of white all over himself, trembling as Stiles and Stiles fuck him through his orgasm.

They’re coming too, one after the other, and then they pull out slowly. Derek’s only vaguely aware of kisses to his forehead and being wiped down and then their warm bodies laying down next to him, arms and legs all tangled together.

Derek falls asleep in a haze of happy, sated contentment.

When he wakes up there’s only one Stiles in his arms, hair mussed with sleep and nuzzling into his neck. “What a night, huh,” Stiles whispers into his ear. “I should mess up at magic more often,” he says.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NOW WITH BONUS [FANART!](http://purpleduvet.tumblr.com/post/105386022584/dont-judge-me-inspired-by-aint-no-trouble) Thank you purpleduvet, this is beautiful! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr [here.](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com)


End file.
